[unreadable] [unreadable] The Family Blood Pressure Program [FBPP] is an unprecedented collaboration to identify genes influencing blood pressure levels, hypertension and its cardiovascular complications (hereafter referred to as "hypertension genes"). To date, the Program has carried out 21,600 physical examinations, assembled a shared database of 294 hypertension-relevant variables, measured quantitative echocardiograms on 7,321 individuals, carried-out genome-wide linkage analyses for hypertension status and 13 related phenotypes, published (or in press) 128 manuscripts and identified 5 hypertension susceptibility genes by following-up 4 linkage peaks. In the proposed next phase of the FBPP, a major emphasis is placed on making the Program a shared resource for hypertension researchers in the United States and throughout the world. In Aim 1, we will build, maintain and update a publicly available knowledge-base to facilitate research by non-FBPP investigators on the genetics of hypertension, its risk factors and its complications. In Aim 2, we will use state-of-the-art genetic linkage analysis methods to identify additional linkage regions using subgroups of pedigrees and physiologically relevant combinations of phenotypes that will aid in localizing hypertension genes. In Aim 3, we will use a combination of bioinformatics, a dense array of SNPs, and state-of-the-art [unreadable] data analysis to follow-up regions of interest and identify the underlying hypertension genes. The regions to be followed-up include those identified during the current phase of the FBPP and Aim 2 of this renewal phase. In Aim 4, we will evaluate the hypertension genes identified in Aim 3 for their association with multiple measures reflecting the cardiovascular and renal complications of hypertension, including left ventricular mass and microalbuminuria. It is the long-term goal of the FBPP to have the hypertension genetics community develop a comprehensive picture of the genetic architecture of human hypertension, including its risk factors, complications, and response to treatment. [unreadable] (End of Abstract) [unreadable] [unreadable]